A Cup of Reality, A Touch of Romance
by Whatever07
Summary: “Sorry but I don’t know, I think my Alice didn’t work” answered Koko to Mikan. He felt relieved.. “But I think it’s a boy and he had a crush on you.” exclaimed Koko. “And why would he had a crush on me? That sounds stupid.” said Mikan MxN R&R please. -
1. Nice to meet you

**Disclaimer: **I do not own GA or any of its characters!

A Cup of Life, A Touch of Romance

Author: Whatever07

_'I self destruct every relationship so that i don't get hurt... _

_but in truth i just hurt myself worse in the long run..' ~Anonymous_

Chapter 1- Nice to meet you!

It was a whole new school year for Mikan, who is studying in Gakuen Alice and right now, she was inspired to do her studies better. Ruka Nogi, the student who has royal blood. He is so charming, shy and kind. This makes him very popular and makes every girl in the school fall in love to him and Mikan is one of them. Speaking of Mikan, she went on the other room to see her bestfriend Hotaru. Unfortunately, when she was searching for Hotaru, her eyes were caught by the handsome lad beside Mizuki. She had never talked to him since she studied there. She didn't even notice that Hotaru was already standing beside her………

"You like him, don't you?" asked Hotaru, surprising Mikan.

"Iie!" replied Mikan guiltily, "He's just cute."

"Don't deny it Mi-chan, it's palpable." teased Hotaru

Then Hotaru walked towards the handsome lad and whispered something. She paused a bit then, continued in what she is saying. After a moment talking to him, she then walked towards Mikan and…

"He had the same feelings." said Hotaru with a smirk plastered on her face.

**Mikan's POV**

What's that? What does it mean? I asked to myself, every now and then.

Hota-chan!! I yelled, trying to find her.

I asked her to reiterate and tell the meaning of that sentence that she uttered a while ago. (Do you think that she would do that for free? Of course not!) I chase her wherever she goes, trying to convince her but she didn't even utter a word. Until ……… Thud!!

**Natsume's POV**

I was just walking at the corridor and I was deep in thoughts, when I just felt that something or maybe **someone **just fell on me. I am trying to see who or what is it. Oh! It's Hotaru's bestfriend……

The girl constantly bows her head and says sorry every now and then.

"Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Mikan Sakura desu, to o-namae wa?"

Yes, of course. Natsume and Mikan knows each other but they never talked to each other unless it is something 'bout projects. ( and because umm…… I think Mikan has a memory gap?)

"Natsume…… Hyuuga" I replied.

"Nice to meet you." she said as she raise her hand for a hand shake. I on the other hand am pretending to be angry in what she did.

"I'm sorry, very sorry, my fault for not watching my steps." Mikan said in a worrying tone.

"So you're the one" I muttered……

**Flashback**

Natsume was chatting to Mizuki when Hotaru just whispered something to Natsume's ear……

"Do you know that girl?" asked Hotaru pointing at Mikan, but she got no reply.

"You know, she had a crush on you." Hotaru said. Natsume stared at her blankly and said………

"Tch. Whatever, I'm used to it." He's blushing a bit but he hid it with his long fringes.

"She's cute, can't deny it." thought Natsume. He doesn't want to tell to Hotaru about this, of course.

"Who likes to be blackmailed?"

**End of Flashback**

**Normal POV**

After they introduced themselves, (Wait… Do we consider what Natsume did as introducing?) Hotaru appeared suddenly and…

"100 rabbits for annoying me, 50 rabbits for chasing me and 20 rabbits for asking me many questions." said Hotaru at once, as she raise her hand to take Mikan's payment.

"You're so mean!" exclaimed Mikan, pouting cutely.

"She's really cute" though Natsume, these words are suddenly reappearing in his mind everytime he sees the brunette…

She went out for a stroll but after sometime…

"Tsukare mashita" Mikan sighed.

She took a glance at her watch and said, "There's thirty minutes more" particularly to herself. So she decided to take a rest under the Sakura tree. Because of her exhaustion, she didn't even notice that Natsume was sitting beside her, reading his manga and……

"Oi, Polka! What are you doing here?" snarled Natsume. Trying to make the overweary brunette to go away.

"Shut up, Hyuuga! I'm tired." muttered Mikan, trying to recall the name that he called her so……

"Don't call me Hyuuga!"

"Why?

"Coz it's just—tch. Whatever"

"Wait. What did you just call me?" asked Mikan, raising an eyebrow.

"Stop asking me that flapdoodle question, **polka-dots**." answered Natsume, he just said this to annoy the girl.

Mikan burst in anger that she almost explode and……

"HEEEEENNTTAAAAIIIII!!" squealed Mikan as she sends a punch to his face. Unfortunately, he dodged it.

"Oops! You missed me." teased Natsume, leaving the irate brunette.

Mikan stomps her feet and folds her arms as she leaves the place. Mikan took a glance at her watch.

"Oh no!" whispered Mikan, probably to no one.

Yes, she's late, and precisely to the class of Jinno-sensei (Math). Unlike Mr. Narumi, he punishes students who are going to be late and those who are not paying attention to what he is saying exemption for Natsume. (He's too harsh! Don't wanna be his student.) As Mikan enters the room……

"Sakura, answer the problem on the board" said Jinno-sensei.

Problem: The smaller number is two more than one-half of the larger number. If the sum of these numbers are 26, what are these numbers?

Mikan got the chalk and started to write…

Representation:

Let x be the larger no.

Let x/2+2 is the smaller no.

Working Equation

x+(x/2+2)=26

Solution:

x+(x/2+2)=26

x+x/2=26-2

2(x+x/2=24)2

2x+x=48

3x=48

3x/3=48/3

x=16 – larger no.

x/2+2=16/2+2=10 – smaller no.

Conclusion

Therefore, the numbers are 10 and 16.

"Finished!" chirped Mikan happily. Even it is for high school, she still know what to do. Thanks to Misaki, she let Mikan to borrow her book.

"Huh?!"

Her classmates' jaw dropped as they saw the equations and etc. 'coz they don't understand it. Jinno-sensei was astonished but not expressing at all.

"She knows what to do but um…wait… how did she knew 'bout algebra?" thought Jinno.

Mikan is so fortuitous for she only read the lesson yesterday. Then, she noticed that Natsume and Hotaru were in their classroom, so………

"Iincho, why are they here?" whispered Mikan.

""

"You'll sit there" said Iincho, pointing beside Natsume.

Whose manga was on his face and feet was on the table. Mikan was frowning as she walks towards Natsume. He was amazed, but his amazement…… became…… admiration. Mikan take his manga off his face.

"Hey!!" shouted Natsume but not loud enough to be heard by the teacher.

"Give the teacher some respect! exclaimed Mikan.

"Give that back!" yelled Natsume. This time, 'twas heard by the entire class.

They didn't notice that all eyes were on them, including Jinno-sensei. Everybody sweatdropped when they saw that they're still arguing and teasing each other. Until………

"Is there a problem, Sakura…Hyuuga…?" growled Jinno-sensei.

"Sir, he's the one who--"

"What are you talking 'bout, Polka"

"It's true"

"I just--"

They were throwing words to each other as they are cutting each others' explanations and denials …

"Detention" said Jinno-sensei probably to Mikan and Natsume.

This will be done after classes but they don't know what's their punishment and the bell rang……

Narumi-sensei is now on their classroom to announce some important things to be done.

"Class! We will have new groupings for the whole school year for we have two students here that are from the other room and they'll be your classmate from now on." explained Narumi-sensei.

So, he read the groupings out loud…

"Anna – Koko

Sumire – Mochu

Nonoko – Yuu

Hotaru – Ruka

And lastly…

Mikan – Natsume"

"What?!" yelled Mikan. "But Narumi-sensei--" added Mikan but Narumi-sensei just cut her.

"No more questions?" asked Narumi-sensei.

Mikan frowned 'coz he ignored her for the first time.

"Looks like we're done here. So, class dismissed!"

He dismissed the class 10 minutes earlier than the time. The rest of them will go to their room to take a rest 'coz today is a very rough day specially for Mikan and Natsume. But they will get their thing (detention) done before they'll rest. Jinno-sensei talked to Narumi-sensei a while ago.

"You'll be cleaning the classroom for a week." informed Narumi-sensei.

"What the—" they said in unison. (But Natsume just said it with his common expression)

"This is your –" began Natsume.

"You two must clean these mess up, I'm sure you don't want to be here until night." said Narumi –sensei.

"If you'll continue arguing you won't finish that up." So……

They get the broom, dustpan, and everything to get started. Knowing for Natsume, he doesn't like to do this but he had to. They exchange glares while they were cleaning. They didn't know that Hotaru was there spying on them, taking pictures of Natsume.

After 30 minutes (of cleaning)……

At last they're finished. So, Mikan headed to her room and………

TBC!

Author's Note: Pls. Review and read also the story of kuroneko27 " OnCe UpOn A fAiRy TaLe"


	2. Spying

Disclamer: You know it guys

Disclaimer: You know it guys!

A Cup of Life, A Touch of Romance

By: Whatever07

_'I self destruct every relationship so that i don't get hurt... _

_but in truth i just hurt myself worse in the long run...' ~Anonymous_

Chapter 2- Spying………

Mikan sighed after she stepped into her room. She quickly changed her wet clothes due to her perspiration. She was cursing Natsume in her thoughts and was grimacing. She was questioning the attitude of Natsume for in his looks it's not even noticed that he was lazy. He left Mikan to do all the work. (Poor Mikan Sakura)

So, Mikan sat down on her study table and started to her assignments………

After an hour or two, she already finished her assignments. So, she decided to write on her precious diary. This diary is her Christmas present from………………

**Flashback**

"Pick one" said Narumi-sensei to every student, presenting pieces of paper that is folded differently. After they have all picked, they're ready for tomorrow's party. They had to give the gifts to the one that they picked a while ago and if they like to give gifts to someone.

The Next Day………

"So, like everyone's here! I'll give you're gifts now to the one whom do you picked, 'coz if you'll be the one who'll give you'll mess the decorations." said Narumi-sensei. He started……

"To: Natsume

To: Ruka

To: Hotaru………" Narumi-sensei continued, then he just realized that there's one gift left and that's for……

"Mikan"

Mikan received her gift that is given by Narumi-sensei but when she saw who really gave her, she kept in questioning herself 'bout the gift……

"Koko, who do you think who gave this?" asked Mikan.

"Umm… wait I'll read their minds" he replied.

When it's Natsume's turn, he let go a don't you dare look. So Koko decided not to put his life in a sizzling risky way. And…………

"Sorry but I don't know, I think my Alice didn't work" answered Koko to Mikan. He felt relieved 'bout Natsume.

"But I think it's a boy and he had a crush on you." exclaimed Koko.

"And why would he had a crush on me? That sounds stupid." said Mikan but more likely whispering.

But we all know that Natsume has very good ears like that of a cat. So, when he heard this he smiled but he covered it with hand so no one could see.

**End of Flashback**

**Normal PoV**

Still Mikan doesn't know who is it and there in her mind kept a question mark that no one can take. (back with Mikan) She started to write…………………………

**Mikan's Diary**

Dear Diary,

Guess what? I've met the most moody and ruthless guy in this school. He is! 'Coz when we're punished I have a proof……Wait…… I almost forgot the punishment lasts for a week! Damn that stupid pervert! If he wasn't my classmate, this wouldn't happen. Okay, back to the proof thing, he's soooooo lazy. He totally turned me to a maid. Imagine, he let me clean alone yes, ALONE! He really ruined my day and I know he will always do that. I'm so pissed off specially when you will start your day bumping on him then calling you names that makes your life even worst when he'll tease you even when the class is going on. He's disgusting! I fell sleepy now and I want to have energy to have revenge to that Hyuuga. Good Night! Till next time!

**Normal POV**

Mikan just took a bath, brushed her teeth, etc. and after that she now lied on her bed. After a moment of rolling her eyes from corner to corner of her room, she fell into a deep slumber………

"Yummy!" said Mikan unconsciously, with a glint of contentment in her voice but………

"Come on Natsume, I want some more!" said Mikan still asleep. Then……

A sudden burst of laughter occupied the silence that enveloped the place a while ago…… And I can say that there is or are really peeking in Mikan's room…

Guess who?

Guess who?

Guess who?

(It's obvious right? So is it okay if I won't tell okay if I won't tell?)

Mikan kept talking and talking until another spy came? Or just another student?

"What are you doing here?" asked Hotaru.

"Just making sure."

"Is that even an answer?" asked Hotaru, again.

"Just making sure!"

"Just making sure……Of what?" asked Hotaru, more curious than before.

"It's none of you're business!"

"It's none of you're business huh? What if I'll sell this?" exclaimed Hotaru, smirking and holding pictures of him…………

"Give me those!"

"No, if I don't want to."

The spy is ready to use his Alice but to his disgust, his Alice didn't work…

"Is her Alice a 24-hour Alice that even if she is asleep, it will still work?"

"Look!"

The next day……

Mikan chirped happily as she makes her way on the classroom……

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!" greeted Mikan to all of them. (as usual)

"What's up Mikan? What's with the smile?" asked Anna and Nonoko.

"Nothing, I'm just ready for a great come back."

TBC!

Author's note: Sorry! For the late update! I'm really busy last week and this week! Sorry also 'coz this chapter is pretty short! It's already 11:00 PM here so; I need to cut the story off (I feel sleepy now). Thanks for those who review and those who will review!


	3. Secrets revealed: Part 1

**Disclaimer**: You know it!

A Cup of Reality, A Touch of Romance

By: Whatever07

_'I self destruct every relationship so that i don't get hurt... _

_but in truth i just hurt myself worse in the long run...' ~Anonymous_

Chapter 3- Secrets Revealed 0.1

Smirking…. Like there is always the sun at her side and makes her plan work (but never been in her entire life that fate had chosen her side……)

"Thanks, baka!" said Hotaru, then Mikan gave a thumbs-up and a wink.

Then an announcement came that they won't have classes today because the teachers will have a meeting regarding the ball that will happen at exactly 8 days from now. Since Narumi-sensei knew that they don't have anything to do, he decided (No, he didn't actually decided that. Hotaru of course, she will help Mikan to do the evil plan. Narumi-sensei will be flying across the sky if he didn't agree.) that they will play Icebreaker……(my friend had a game like this but I changed the rules and…)

Invention #666 (… bwahahahaha…)

Icebreaker, a machine-operated game. The machine displays questions that need answers… Not only that, you will have a chance to ask someone if you're lucky enough. Remember, the questions will be randomly selected (Really?). The machine has a built-in lie detector, so those who'll try to lie, beware… And those who won't answer, I tell you… You'll regret it…

"Those who are not interested, pls. go out of the room… now. I'll just give you 10 seconds to do that" said Hotaru… (but before she said that, Mikan locked the door being unnoticed)

"10…………

9………

8………

7……

6………

5……

4……………

3…2…1…"

Many tried to go out including Natsume (Knowing for Natsume, he sniffed a while ago that something ominous will happen.) but unluckily, they didn't get out…

"So, looks like you were all interested after all…" said Hotaru.

"Whatever…"

"Ok, so let's start."

They all picked a number, and…

Then, a person's name is now seen on that monitor, particularly…

…

…

…

"Shouda!"

She is now standing in front of the door slowly opening the knob wanting to get out of Hotaru's hands… but she didn't know that everyone was now looking at her……

Giggling nervously, every second that passes… She was becoming nervous on what will that demonic machine will ask her… constant throbbing of the heart was heard (background sound…)

"What's your most embarrassing experience?" was the machine's question for her… All eyes were on her, like there were something missing in her face or she changed her hairstyle…

"umm… ahh…"

"What?"

"When… when…"

"Spill it out, Shouda! Or else…" exclaimed Hotaru

"…"

To be continued!

Hi guys! Specially for KMAC08…

And Pepperella…

Sorry for the late update…

Sorry also for the very short chapter…

I have so many things to do…

And even if it's only the first week of classes…

There are so many projects and assignments…

Ja!


End file.
